


A Shark in the Water

by MissMoriarty3



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoriarty3/pseuds/MissMoriarty3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Williams is anything but normal. She meets Sherlock in a busy street in London while working with Lestrade.  What will happen when Moriarty makes her part of his games? Has he finally found the crack in the great Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She walked down the street cautious in the dark London night. Her heels clicked as she walked each step adding to her paranoia. Thinking she heard someone her hand tightened on her pepper spray as she turned top see the empty ally behind her. She slowly turned and kept walking her hand on the spray the whole time.

As she neared her destination she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see three very muscular men. She froze. One man was easy, but three was impossible. "You shouldn't have run. The boss ain't happy with you lass." The tallest of the three spoke in his Scottish Brough.The woman squeezed her eyes shut holding back the tears. The last sound she heard was a gunshot.

Morning arrived too early for Maya Williams as she awoke for her first day on the job. Maya was the newest part of Scotland Yard. At the Yard the was addressed respectfully as "Detective Inspector Williams". She walked down the hall unbuttoning her pea coat and taking off her scarf as she stepped into her office. Walking over to the desk she sat at her computer and set everything up before she heard a knock at the door. A man with graying hair and a kind smile walked in holding a file, that she assumed was her first case. "Detective Inspector Lestrade, how nice to finally meet you in person. I'm assuming that's a case and you're either stumped or it's for me." Lestrade laughed and handed Maya the file before replying. "You're pretty good. I can see why they hired you. One thing I should mention is Sherlock Holmes. A consulting detective that will come 'round from time to time. He can read you like a book and he can sometimes be a bit rude, so watch out for him." Maya nodded, "Thank you Lestrade. Where's my team?" "They're at the crime scene. The location's in the file, I'm gong as well, we can ride together." Maya nodded pulling her navy blue pea coat and red infinity scarf.

As she walked people couldn't help but stare as she passed. Her confident facade paired with her elegant features made every man want her and every woman hate her. Her waist length dark brown curls fell perfectly cascading down her back, with fair skin and freckles that remain untouched by makeup, but her most surprising and stunning feature was her eyes. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of green, blue and brown that sparkled in the light. Getting in the cab Lestrade instructed the cabbie and they were off.

The Detectives had been at the crime scene merely moments before a cab pulled up behind them. A tall man in a black trench coat and blue scarf stepped out, his dark curls making his pale complexion stand out. Behind him was a shorter man in a jumper, he walked with a small limp. "Soldier?" Maya thought to herself and the men approached her. The taller of the two ignored her and turned to Lestrade, "I came as soon as I heard. I'm assuming you'll need my help." Lestrade shook his head as Maya went to do her job, "It's not my case, it's the new Detective Inspector's." "New Detective Inspector?" "Yeah, Detective Inspector Williams." "Where is he? I want to talk to him." "I'm right here gentlemen."

Maya had walked back over to the men when she heard her name. "Female age twenty-two, she was running according to the deep gashes on the back of her feet from the heels she was wearing. Obviously she was out numbered because we found pepper spray on her person, but it was never used. Expert marksman by the look of the bullet wound. Close range because of the deep wound. I'm sorry Mr. Holmes did I miss anything?" Sherlock smirked, "No, good job. You're new to town, which means you probably haven't found a flat yet, am I correct?" Maya smiled, "Yes you are Mr. Holmes." "Come to 221B Baker street there's a spare room and we've been looking for anyone who'd be willing to split the rent." Maya nodded. "Thank you for the offer Mr. Holmes, I'll stop by after work." "I'll see you then and please call me Sherlock." Maya nodded and went back to work. 

Maya carried on examining the body until with a gloved hand she pulled out a phone. Unprotected by a password she went through it. Opening the last used app she found a recording that ended mere seconds before the estimated time of death. Smiling she called Lestrade over. She played the recording: "You shouldn't have run. The boss ain't happy with you lass." The recording ended and it left Maya agape in shock. "Maya what's wrong?" "I know who this is." "How? Who is it?" "I don't know his name, but I know what he looks like. He killed my parents."


	2. A Story to tell

Lestrade stood in shock, he'd known that her parents had been murdered, his dad had been D. I. Lestrade before him. Greg thought the murderer had been apprehended, but it seems that he was wrong. Maya found herself feeling feel for the first time since that awful night.

Flashback

A ten year- old Maya was supposed to be asleep, but instead she sat under her covers with a torch in her hand. She was rereading her favorite book, Wizard of Oz, for what her parents joked about being the millionth time. Her dad was downstairs with her mother and they were doing "business", or at least that's what they told her when they put her in bed. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to watch the transaction. She sat in a spot she knew she'd go unnoticed, this wasn't the first time she'd snuck out of bed to watch her dad do business. The man, who she assumed was the client, spoke with a deep Scottish Brough. Suddenly he pulled out a gun, taking her parents by surprise, and shot them both. It was all Maya could do not to scream as she watched her parents fall, dead before they hit the ground. 

Maya ran to her room and grabbed her backpack, it was already packed with a change of clothes and she threw her books in there with it. She opened her window and climbed out onto the sturdy tree limb she knew so well, she closed the window behind her and started to climb. Her arms frantically grasping the branches as they took her further from the scene in the living room, further from the truth. The facts that stared her in the face, her parents were gone and they weren't coming back. Stopping near the top of the tree she sat in the chair like crevice of the limbs and cried. 

She hadn't even noticed dawn had come until the maid had come to clean and found the Williams dead. "Maya? Maya, where are you?" Maya climbed down the tree and went in through the front door shaking from the cold of the December weather. "Maya, what happened? Where were you." Maya didn't speak, she walked slowly into the living room as if her parents were only asleep and she didn't want to wake them. "Mommy... Daddy... Wake up... Please." The maid who had begun to cry came and guided Maya away from her cold, lifeless parents into the kitchen where she stayed until the police came.

Maya shook her head blinking back tears. "Maya, why don't you leave. I'll take this one, you go see Sherlock about the flat." Maya nodded and muttered her thanks before calling a cab pulling her mask back together once again.

Sherlock heard the knock at the door and went to answer it himself. He opened it to see Maya. He smiled, "Miss Williams, do come in." "Thank you, please, call me Maya." She took her coat off and Sherlock hung it by the door. "Maya, I'll show you your room. You should know that I do conduct experiments in between cases and I play violin at three am sometimes." "Okay, I read the same books over and over when I'm bored and I play the viola. I'm a bit of a neat freak and I can cook." Sherlock nodded and opened the door for Maya. "Here's your key." He turned to leaved but then stopped. "What books?" Maya smiled, "Wizard of Oz and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland among others." Sherlock nodded, "Sherlock?" He turned to face Maya again, "Thank you." He nodded and went back to his chair.

Maya had moved her few belongings into her room by the end of the day and decided to read. Smiling she layed on her stomach reading Peter Pan. Her father had found her a first edition copy of the book and given it to her for her tenth birthday, she'd kept it ever since. She was half of the way through when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up to see the shorter man from earlier in the doorway. "Hi, we haven't properly met yet, John Watson." Maya got up and shook his hand. "Maya Williams, pleased to meet you. I'm sorry I have to ask, Afganistan or Iraq?" John laughed. "You are a lot like Sherlock, that was the first thing he ever said to me. Afganistan. Is that a first edition copy of Peter Pan?" Maya smiled and nodded. "Wow, where'd you find that?" "My dad got it for me for my tenth birthday." John nodded.

"Come on to the sitting room and I'll fix us a nice cuppa tea. I actually hadn't expected you by until after five, did you get off early?" Maya's face darkened, "I, um, Lestrade told me I that he'd take the case. I guess there were some things that came up with the murderer. We have a history." John nodded seeing that she was shaken by the mention of the case and decided not to bring it up again.

"JAAWWNN." Sherlock whined from his chair. "What do you need Sherlock?" Maya stifled a laugh at Sherlock's childish behavior. "I'm bored." John groaned, "Then read a book for Christ's sake, Sherlock." "I'll make tea, John." John nodded his thanks and walked into the sitting room. "Sherlock, is that my laptop?" "Yes it is. You need a better password." Maya giggled in the kitchen as she poured tea. "Maya, why did you drop the case?" Sherlock asked and Maya stopped in the sitting room doorway with a tray of tea and biscuits in her hands. "I had my reasons." "Is it something about your past?" "Sherlock-" "Shut up John. What's wrong Maya? Who do you really work for?" Maya was on the verge of tears. "I don't work for anyone other than Scotland Yard."

She ran out of the room and went to her bedroom. Laying on the bed Maya cried as she put Mary Poppins on her shelf between The Three Musketeers and The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood. After putting her books on the shelves in no particular order she hung up her clothes and then decided that she would go get new clothes and get some of her books rebound after work the next day.

John sat glaring at Sherlock, they'd finally found a good flatmate and he'd gone and ruined it. "Go. Upstairs, now Sherlock. Go and apologize." "Why? I didn't do anything. She's the one keeping secrets." "She just met us Sherlock and obviously she doesn't want to talk about her past with a couple of strangers. Go apologize. Now." Sherlock sighed before getting up and waking upstairs.

Sherlock went to Maya's door and knocked. "Maya?" He asked as he opened the door a crack. Hearing no reply he opened the door to see Maya's room completely unpacked and Maya asleep her head resting against the bookshelf. The tear tracks on her cheeks shown meaning she'd just fallen asleep. Sherlock felt something in the pit of his stomach. The unfamiliar feeling was warm and made his heart race, but he ignored it and picked Maya up off the floor gently. She was so light and thin Sherlock wondered if she ever ate. Maya stirred in his arms, but remained asleep. He set her underneath the covers and turned out her light. When he turned to face the door he saw John watching him. Brushing past him without a word Sherlock returned to his chair and into his Mind Palace.

The next morning John and Sherlock awoke to the smell of bacon. John went to investigate and found a fully dressed Maya flipping pancakes. "Hi John, how do you like your eggs?" "Scrambled, thanks. When did you wake up?" "My pleasure, I wake up at six- thirty every morning." she flipped on the radio and when Bring Me to Life by Evanescence came on she smiled and sang along. " How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, without a soul. My spirit speeling somewhere cold until you find me there and lead it back home." John couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty of her voice. He smiled as she seemed happy. She was happy, for the first time in what felt like eons she felt genuinely happy. 

Sherlock came down as the song finished and Maya finished the last pancake flipping it into the air and catching it on a plate and giving it to John with a side of eggs and bacon. "Good Morning Sherlock." Maya smiled. Sherlock nodded and sat at the table. Maya's phone started to buzz. "Hello Greg. Yes they're with me. What? No I heard you the first time. We're on our way." Maya looked at Sherlock and he smiled. "Let's go."

At Scotland Yard Maya walked into her office to find Lestrade bent over her computer. "Greg. What's happened?" Greg shook his head, "We don't know. We were waiting for you to get here since it is your's." Maya nodded and pressed play.

The room was elegantly decorated and sitting at the desk int the center of the room was a man with dark hair and brown eyes wearing an expensive suit. He spoke with a slight Irish accent, "Hello Maya. You must be wondering who I am. Jim Moriarty. Hi," He smiled, "I sent the man who killed your parents to kill the little bitch you found. She worked for me for a couple years, but she got in my way. I made an example of her and I will warn you. Back off, or your death will no be as kind as your parents. Marcus, dear come say hi to Miss Williams." Maya's heart dropped when she saw the man, older than he was fifteen years ago, but still the same man who shot her parents. "Hello Lass. I'll see you sooner than you think." He laughed and the screen went black. 

Maya felt the tears trickle down her face as she stared at the computer screen. John put his arm around her and guided her to a cab and took her to Baker Street. She hadn't said a word since the video and John's only explanation was that she was in shock. Sherlock arrived shortly after and made tea for her and brought her Peter Pan. John smiled as Sherlock draped a warm blanket over Maya's sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Maya awoke the next morning with a start. Once she saw Sherlock's sleeping form in his chair beside her she felt safe. She didn't get up, the warmth and protection the blanket offered were enough to keep her there for the rest of eternity, but her phone started to ring. Sherlock awoke and groggily nodded for her to take the call.  
"Hello?" "Hello, Lass. Welcome to my game. I'm close and I will get you. Then the fun will begin." The line went dead. Sherlock looked at her concerned and walked over to her enveloping her in a hug. Maya sat in silence not daring to move, her heartbeat rising steadily with every breath. "What am I going to do?" She breathed her voice breaking.  
John walked into the living room, "What's going on?" Maya sat motionless her eyes glazed with tears building, "What's wrong?" Concern shadowing his face. "Maya has been contacted by the man who killed her parents. Marcus was it?" Maya numbly nodded her eyes not leaving her cell phone.  
"Marcus has clearly told her something distressing, but since she won't say anything there's nothing we can do." "He's coming for me." Sherlock sat up suddenly alarmed. She looked at him her tears fell silently no sobs or hysteria, just tears. This intrigued Sherlock as he got up and made tea.  
Sherlock handed Maya her tea and she nodded her thanks. "Well we're going to have to protect you." "Sherlock, who is James Moriarty?" Sherlock's shoulders tensed, "Someone who loves to play games." Maya nodded.  
There was a knock at the door before it opened, Maya tensed as she heard unfamiliar pattern of steps coming up the stairs. A man in a suit walked into the room holding a black umbrella. His hair was thinning and her held himself in a manor that suggested he was extremely powerful. "Hello brother mine, how are you?"  
Sherlock groaned and sat up. Maya relaxed and continued to slip her tea. "Mycroft would you cut to the chase?" Mycroft gave a half- hearted fake laugh. "Yes, I'm here for Maya." Sherlock sat up and Maya looked up alarmed at the mention of her name. "I want to protect her and make her an offer. Maya, would you like to work with me?" Maya looked at him thinking the offer over and considering the major flaws in this plan. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't know you and I'm happy with the job I have." "Oh, really? Your coworkers have all rejected you, and you go to work and quietly do your cases and file your paperwork hoping they don't call you out because you have actually begun to think that you're a freak."  
Maya looked down blinking back tears and Sherlock sat speechless, he had been completely oblivious to the problem. "With me you'll have stimulating work and respect instead of disdain." Maya looked up and inhaled deeply before replying, "Okay. Thank you, Mr. Holmes." "Call me Mycroft." "Okay."  
Mycroft had long since left when John came home from work. Apparently he had left for work. He hung his coat up and heard the sweet melancholy tune of the piano wafting through the air as he climbed the stairs. Seeing Maya play her keyboard made John smile. "Tea's in the kitchen." She said her eyes still closed while her fingers danced across the keys. "Thanks, you know its scary how you do that." John laughed as he sat in his chair.  
When he got only a "Hmm." In reply he grabbed his laptop. After trying his password a number of times her came to the conclusion that they'd changed it while he was out. "Did you change my password?" Maya smirked as she finished her soft ballad. "Ask Sherlock he did it I just gave him the idea. He's in his room." John marched upstairs his fists clenched in rage.  
As Sherlock and John yelled at each other Maya started playing again. She heard footsteps on the stairs, but she was playing, deep in thought and pushed the alarm to the back of her mind. A man clad in all back came behind her and held a gun a foot of two away from her back. Feeling the shift in the air she stopped playing.  
She flung her head forward stopping just above the keyboard before rolling off her seat as he took his first shot and ended up behind her attacker. He swung the gun around and shot her in the stomach before running off making sure to kick her in the face as he ran. Hearing the commotion the boys ran downstairs to find Maya sitting on the floor in a pool of her own blood, John's face hardened.  
"Sherlock call an ambulance right now. Maya? Maya, can you hear me?" Maya only groaned in response as she started to regain consciousness and rolled over before John pushed her back onto her back and applied pressure to the wound. His heart broke a bit as she whimpered in pain. He wondered if this was the first time she'd been shot. She hadn't screamed or cried, even the war hardened men he'd treated on the field cried after being shot.  
"Maya, can you hear me? I need you to talk to me." Sherlock walked into the room. "She may have a concussion, she was kicked in the head judging by the black residue on the side of her cheek." John nodded checking how bad the concussion could be. "Definitely a grade three concussion judging by her state."  
Hours later Maya lay in a hospital bed, her skin almost matching the white sheets. Sherlock's anxiety was building the longer he waited. Mycroft came into the room smirking, "We've apprehended the shooter. He works for this Marcus fellow." "You said you were going to protect her." "Now, now brother dear. What have I always told you; caring is not an advantage." "You promised her Mycroft. Now she..."Sherlock sighed as John walked into the room with coffee for himself and the younger Holmes. "Sherlock, she'll be fine. She'll just need a bit to recover." Sherlock nodded still unsure.  
Maya groaned and began to stir. "Ouch." She said and Sherlock smiled. She sat up, "What'd I miss? Hi Mycroft." She seemed unfazed by the attack, but on the inside she was losing it. Her paranoia and anxiety were beginning to set in. "Well, John yelled at me for you changing his password, you got shot and Mycroft caught the shooter." "Busy day then?" "I'd say so, yes."  
"John, you have questions. I can feel you thinking, it hurts almost as much as a bullet to the gut does, so do speak your mind." "Were you a soldier?" Maya smiled and looked at Mycroft, "Yes, yes I was. I was a special ops agent." Mycroft nodded, "One of the best that is until you left." "Mycroft," Maya growled in warning before turning back to John, "I was captured and tortured for roughly a year's time." "We got you out." "Obviously, but really you have absolutely no idea what it was like." Her voice dropped to a broken whisper Mycroft fell silent. Maya shook her head as if to clear her head.  
"We just want to keep you for a few more days, then you're okay to go home." The doctor was talking painfully slow and it was making Maya feel crazy. Sherlock had brought her books by, but she just wanted to go home. The doctor came in with a sealed letter and she took it intrigued by the thought of entertainment.  
Maya, I hope you like my present I sent you. Tick, Tock... -JM  
She swore under her breath. She took a picture and texted it to Sherlock and Mycroft. A few minutes later Sherlock ran in and gave her a once over, "What did he do, are you okay?" "I think it's the shooter. I think he's a suicide bomber, he might not even know it." "Call Mycroft."  
One ring, two, three, "Hello Maya." "The shooter is a suicide bomber." "What? We checked him." Maya refrained from rolling her eyes, "Did you check inside him?" Silence. "I'll evacuate, a drill of course. Thank you Maya." "Bye Mycroft, Sherlock says to get your ass out of there."  
Fifteen minutes later Sherlock turned on the television to the news. "Not even ten minutes ago an explosion shook the streets of London. No casualties have been reported at this point." Sherlock turned the television off. "We're getting you out of here." Maya smiled, "Let's do to it." The plan was to get Maya's clothes and convince John to help them.At first, John of course had refused to help break Maya out of the hospital, but Maya wore him down and he eventually he agreed. He distracted the doctors while Maya changed and Sherlock brought a wheelchair. When he came in the room wearing a white lab coat Maya laughed. "Shut up, sit down and enjoy the ride." He said with sarcastic smile. He helped Maya into the chair and wheeled her out as soon as the hallway was clear.  
Once outside Sherlock dramatically threw the coat to the side and shook his curls out. A black car pulled up and Mycroft stepped out throwing Sherlock his coat and scarf, "That was all good fun, but I must speak with you three. Somewhere private perhaps?" Maya smiled, she'd missed the action and adventure.  
Sherlock, John and Maya sat across from Mycroft in a small white room. "How did you know about the bomb?" "Moriarty sent me a note and it wasn't hard to figure out. I think there's another at Baker street." Mycroft nodded, "I'll send a squad immediately, until it's safe I'll make arrangements at a hotel." "Tell Mrs. Hudson what's going on and that she should go stay with her sister." Mycroft smiled and took his phone from his pocket.  
Once in their room Sherlock and Maya sat and made a game plan. "Now he'll know that we figured out his mundane riddle. What do you think he'll do next?" Maya thought for moment, "Marcus." "Why show all your cards though?" "He knows what he wants and with his plan he thinks he'll get checkmate in three turns. That's all he wants; he wants to play chess."  
Sherlock's found their prayer position under his nose. Maya who was still in a wheelchair rolled over to one of the beds. John had opted out of the sleep over to go stay with his fiancée Mary. Maya wasn't sure what she thought of Mary yet, but was happy that John was happy.  
RING! RING! RING! RI- "Hello?" Maya croaked as she answered her phone, "Hello Lass." Her heart all but stopped. "Nice job with the bombs by the way." "What do you want?" Maya was surprised by how even her voice was. Sherlock by this time had awoken. "Marcus" she mouthed pointing to the phone. "I want to play with you." "Sorry I think I'll pass." "What a shame, lets make this a little bit more fun shall we? Come and play or Doctor Watson and his girlfriend die." Maya's head whipped around to look at Sherlock.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered after covering the microphone. "Where do you want to meet?" "Speedy's at noon." Maya looked and saw she had three hours to say good bye. "Noon, Speedy's, got it." Sherlock looked at her as she hung up. "You're not going with him." Tears gathered in Maya's eyes, "I don't have a choice." "I have a plan though." Maya's head snapped up. "No, he'll kill John and Mary. Sherlock, I have to go. Good bye Sherlock, take care of yourself." She walked out before Sherlock could reply.  
At eleven fifty- nine Maya sat in Speedy's sipping mediocre hot chocolate that seared her throat on the way down. Twelve, a large man walks in and behind him were two men and in between them was John looking furious and Mary who's face was a stone. They weren't hurt badly, but they had bruises starting to form on their arms and faces.  
"John! Mary!" John's face fell as he saw Maya in her normal attire of an over sized flannel shirt and leggings. "Maya, get out of here!" Marcus turned and punched John in the stomach, Maya's gut twisted. "We had a deal Marcus you can't hurt them you have what you want." Mary helped John up and Maya fought tears. "Fine. Let's do business. Come here let me look at you."  
Reluctantly Maya walked towards him the cafe silent except for the light padding of Maya's Converse on the tiles. Marcus laughed, the sound would have been an enjoyable on if it weren't for the circumstances. "This is the great Maya Williams?" He grabbed her by shirt lifting her off the floor, "When I'm done with you they won't even have a body to bury." He had John and Mary brought around. "Say good bye to Maya. You have five minutes." "Maya what are you doing?" "Saving you." Maya hugged John, "Take care of Sherlock for me." Maya winked and turned tears gathering in her eyes.  
Marcus took rope from one of his men, "Let's do this the old fashioned way." Maya stoically stood as ropes were tied around her wrists. The gag bit Maya's flesh and a sack was thrown over her head. There was a rush of wind and she felt a sharp pain in her head before losing consciousness. John watched in horror as his friend was taken. Mary the only reason he stayed still. Marcus threw Maya over his shoulder and left.  
Moments later Sherlock arrived a gun in hand. When he found only a broken John and Mary he dropped the gun. "No." He breathed. He pulled his phone from his pocket, "Mycroft. Have you...? Oh. Okay. Call me when you get ant news." Hopelessness washed over the boys. Maya was gone


	5. Torture of the mind and body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- TORTURE SCENES ARE A BIT GRAPHIC.

Maya awoke in a nice bedroom, her head was pounding, but other than that she was fine. Her stomach ached and she thought about Sherlock and John, she wondered if they were looking for her. The door opened and a dark haired Irishman walked in wearing a navy suit. "Jim Moriarty." "Hello Maya." "Why am I here?" Moriarty smiled, "You're my guest, for now." "For now?" "Marcus was wanting to get ready. I think you're an asset, but I made a deal." He stroked Maya's face and she let him. It made no difference to her whether he wanted her or not she was done. She was a dead woman walking and she knew it. He leaned in close, "I like you. You're interesting and why should Sherly get his hedgehog and I get nothing? I can do better than that." Moriarty smiled and stepped back. "I'll have someone bring you some food."

"Sherlock it's only been a few hours. We'll find her I promise." "You promised you'd protect her! You let her down! She was shot on your watch, this is your fault." "Sherlock, please just calm down. I've got all my men looking." Sherlock yelled in frustration and threw his phone at the wall shattering it and denting the wall.

Marcus arrived three hours after Maya woke up. Moriarty reluctantly showed Marcus to his torture rooms. Marcus felt his chest swell with excitement. He insisted on bringing her down personally. He was not gentle as he dragged Maya down the stairs. He strapped her into the table. The ironic white room was quiet except for a small squeak of a cart as Marcus brought his favorite toys into the room. He was whistling as he came bouncing full of child like glee. Maya closed her eyes and found her childhood home. "If I die I want to be here, even if its only in my mind." She thought and fell away into one of her favorite memories.

Sherlock was desperate, but you wouldn't know by looking at him. He had gone to Maya's room to find her phone plugged in where she would put it at night. She'd had it when she left the hotel that morning and Sherlock smiled. He unlocked the phone to find a voicemail from an unknown number. "Hello Sherlock. I gave Marcus my word that I would let him destroy Maya without my interfering, but you of all people know I'm soo changeable. Let's play a game. Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, Sherlock and Maya fall to the ground. I made you a promise Sherlock, and I'm a man of my word."

Maya was pulled back to reality by the smell of burning. Marcus was using a lighter to sear her flesh. The smell made her nauseous, but knowing it was only the beginning she clenched her teeth and ignored her twisted gut. "What should I do next? I want to hear you scream." Marcus' smile grew with estranged happiness. He took an extremely sharp blade and ran it over her arm, seeing how it seemed not to faze her in the slightest he plunged it into her bicep. Maya clenched her teeth, she wouldn't give up without a fight. Marcus smiled and took out a thinner knife. He attacked her carving crimson calligraphy into her body, he was an artist and she was his canvas, she still didn't scream. He kissed her as he cut her face, the taste of her blood and his sweat mixed in their mouths filling Marcus with lust and Maya with horror. Marcus, she decided was a shark, drawn to blood and ready to attack. He shredded her clothes leaving her exposed skin cool in the conditioned air of the room. He smiled knowing that this would be what broke her. On top of her he moved to a steady heartbeat, on one he sighed in satisfaction, on two he groaned and pressed his lips to her's harder, on three he cut her thighs, and on four he thrust. 

John and Sherlock waited on the rooftop until they saw Moriarty appear at six that night. "Hello boys, isn't it a lovely night?" "I thought you were bringing Maya with you." Sherlock said his voice full of poison and malice. "I never said that, you see there's a bit more to this game than you think. If you want your girlfriend back, then we're going to play my game. You broke the rules last time. This time if you break the rules I break you starting with Miss Williams. Are we clear?" "Crystal." Moriarty smiled and clasped his hands together as he walked away."Good, you'll be hearing from he soon Sherlock. Chao." And with that he was gone.

Maya had stopped fighting. She'd been there weeks. She only knew that because after Marcus left a guard would tend to her and make sure she ate. He would sometimes tell her the date, but she never said anything in reply. One her fifth week Marcus came in spitting mad. He took the whip off the table and swung not caring where he hit her. He struck her face creating a gash that barely missed her eye. She whimpered. Marcus grabbed her throat, "He sold me out. He gave you up to save himself and have his fun." He let go of her throat and she gasped inhaling the air as if each breath would be her last. He took a hammer off the table and started hitting her arms. Maya screamed as she heard her bones break. Satisfied Marcus moved on.

She's been gone five weeks and Sherlock had solved so many of Moriarty's puzzles her could almost hear her laugh. His phone started to ring. "Hello?" "I'm giving her back to you today. Meet me on the roof again at the same time." Sherlock told John and called Mycroft. She was coming home.

"No! You can't take her. We had a deal." "I got a better offer, besides you had your fun." "I'm no done yet. Give me one more hour." "Fine one more hour, but don't kill her." "You can watch if you'd like. I'm not going to kill her." Moriarty walked into the room and found Maya all but dead on the once white table. It was now crusted and stained with her blood. "Did you...?" He couldn't say it, it was to gruesome even for him. Marcus grinned, "Yes, I did. It broke her too." Jim shuddered at the thought suddenly feeling sympathy for Maya. Marcus took out a cattle prod and switched it on. Touching it to her bare side the electricity made her limp limbs dance. He watched until he couldn't take any more. "That's enough. You've had your fun, I'm taking her to Sherlock." He snapped his fingers and six me came in it took three to restrain Marcus and three to get Maya clothed and to the car without causing her much more discomfort.

Sherlock and John waited on the rooftop for what felt like ages. Finally Moriarty appeared. "Where is she?" "She's waiting o the ground floor I couldn't bring her up because of how bad her... injuries are." "What do you want?" Sherlock asked his voice betraying no emotion. "Nothing." "What. Do. You. Want." "Fine, just know that when the time comes you'll realize that it's better to have me on your side. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' you might say." He walked away. Sherlock took out his phone, "Mycroft, she's on the bottom floor. She's hurt badly, so do hurry."

Moments later they found themselves looking at Maya's mangled body, her breathing rapid and shallow. John looked as though he were going to cry. Sherlock was horrified, but at the same time intrigued. Mycroft was livid and had them sent to a private facility where doctors looked them all over. "The boys are fine, but Miss Williams... She is suffering from major blood loss, both bones in her right arm are broken and her lower left leg is also broken, there is evidence of sexual assault, she was electrocuted several times, and several deep lacerations. Honestly I'm surprised she's made it this long. We're getting her blood and fluids, once those are stable we can set her bones and stitch the major cuts." Mycroft nodded, "Thank you, you may go."

Sherlock paced as the waited to see Maya, but the hours dragged on. "This is all my fault, she went to save me." John said after the third hour. "No we played into their web, we didn't know." The same doctor as before came from the room where Maya lay, "She's stable and should wake up in a few hours." Sherlock nodded and went into her room. Sitting by her bed he took out Alice in Wonder land and put it under her hand.

Maya, only six years old sat at the desk surrounded by other kids. First day of a new school and things were going to go well, she was determined to make sure of that. After finishing her fifth, fifth year book in a row she went to recess. She found herself cornered by four of the bigger kids, "Look it's the new girl. What a nerd." A boy pushed her on the ground and they started to laugh and call her names, and by the time a teacher noticed Maya was in tears. She helped Maya off the ground and handed her a tissue. "You know, you're brilliant. Maya, when I was little my father said, "When someone hits you, you get up, brush of the dirt and keep moving forward. The moment you stop moving forward is the moment when they've succeeded. As long as you get up it doesn't matter how hard they hit you." Maya do me a favor, don't stop moving forward. From what I've seen today, you're going to do great things."

Maya woke up not knowing where she was, but when she tried to sit up she heard Sherlock's voice, "Maya! Don't try to sit up." There was a whirring of a machine and the bed she was in slowly moved to a sitting position. Sherlock sat with the remote in his hand and a relieved grin on his face. "We're in a secret facility somewhere under London. You're safe." Tears came to her eyes, relief flooded her senses and she felt Sherlock take her hand. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Maya laughed, "No, I'm just... Relieved I guess." She let out a shakey breath. Sherlock kissed her forehead. "How long was I out?" "A week. You were missing for five weeks and six days." "Oh." Her lips trembled, "Can we leave?" "Soon, I promise. I'll go get John he's been worried sick."

Moments later John rushed into the room and smiled. "Thank God you're okay." His voice became stern, "Don't do that again, understand?" "I don't plan on it." "Good. Oh, you must be starving. I'll get you something to eat." Maya nodded and John hurried from the room.

Mycroft came to visit soon after John had left. "You've been busy." Maya smiled, "Just a bit, yes." "Have you thought about my offer?" Maya nodded, "Yes. I'll take you up on that." Mycroft smiled, "Would you like to start now?" "Of course." He handed her a folder, "Read over this and I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Thank you Mycroft." He replied without turning his head, "You're welcome Maya."

Maya opened the folder to find pictures of her parents. She pulled the packet with the picture of her father first. "Daddy." she whispered under her breath. He looked the same as she always remembered. His dark locks cut and styled to perfection, the kind twinkle in his bright blue eyes, and his crows feet that came with his kind smile. Maya smiled her eyes filled with tears. She kept reading. Male, aged thirty- one, deceased, married, father of one child, MI5. "MI5? Dad was a business associate." She put her dad's file down and picked her mother's up. Female, aged thirty- one, deceased, mother of one, MI5. "Why didn't I ever know this?" She suddenly felt angry, Marcus was a hired gun. Her parents were killed by someone else, a bigger threat. Maya's hands trembled at the thought of Marcus. "I own you." he'd whispered during one of his sessions. A chill ran down Maya's back at the thought of him.

John returned with tea and a biscuit. "What're you reading?" "Mycroft gave me these. They're for work. They're... They're my parents' files. Apparently they were MI5. All these years I thought my dad was a business associate." "Maya, why don't you put those down for a bit? Have a bit to eat." "I'm fine, thank you though. I'm going to finish reading these, I have some questions for Mycroft." John's eye brows knit together in concern. "Okay, get some rest." "Mmhmm."

Two weeks later the doctors had cleared Maya to go home. Mycroft had sent Maya a new phone with all her old contacts. He hadn't come to see her after giving her the folder. Maya looked over the contents daily it made her insides sink and she just felt hopeless. She eventually stopped eating unless someone asked her to. John hadn't noticed, but Sherlock's concern was growing.

Maya had walked into 221b as if nothing had happened. She sat at her keyboard, the familiarity of the keys brought memories of childhood. Baking with her mother, reading with her father, him teaching her how to play the violin, her mother teaching her piano, and movie nights. The melancholy tune her father helped her compose filled her heart and made her feel empty. She was alone in her grief. She finished her song and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Sherlock with tea in hand. She stood only to be pulled into a tight, slightly awkward hug. "You aren't alone, Maya." Tears came to her eyes. When Sherlock released her he gave the mug of tea and directed her to her chair. He sat in his chair, "Did you write that piece?" "My father and I did, I was six." "Really? That was when you first started playing, yes?" "Around that time yes." "Why are you so sad all of a sudden? Ever since you got back you've been upset and I can't figure out why. You don't sleep either, do you?" Maya fell silent, she wasn't sure how to explain the folder and how it made her feel. It was as if she never even knew her parents. They had so many secrets and they were gone too soon. Sherlock cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You're crying." Maya ducked her head, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. Sherlock cupped her face in his hands gently lifting her head and wiping her tears away. "Sherlock, I don't know what to do. There's someone out there who wanted my parents dead and now they want me dead. Sherlock, Marcus was a hired gun. Some one wants to kill me and I'm scared." Sherlock smiled in understanding. "Well we'll just have to find them, now. Won't we?" Maya smiled and lifted her head, "Let me see the folder." Maya nodded and handed him the folder with her parent's files.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Miss Moriarty3 and I've finally made it to AOO! This is a sherlock/OC fan fiction and I appreciate you reading this. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I would ask that you keep the foul language to a minimum.


End file.
